Fifty Shades of Femmeslash
by smilelaughread
Summary: A collection of 50 drabbles of varying length featuring femmeslash. Written for a challenge at HPFC. Currently: Parvati/Lavender, a rather adult way of exploring the castle.
1. Fear - Hermione and Ginny

_Glisten, voice, simmer - for the School of Prompts Challenge at HPFC. 1.2: 500 words_

 _Hermione/Ginny_

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered. "Are you awake?"

Hermione murmured something from her bed, and Ginny tried to contain herself to allow her friend to sleep.

Seconds ticked past, and Ginny felt her panic levels rising. There was something hidden in the darkness, she was certain. If that wasn't scary enough, she got it in her head that she could hear the slithering of scales across the floor. She was scared to strain her eyes, though, lest she catch a shimmer of light reflecting from the glistening snake from her nightmares.

A cold sweat covered her, and she pulled her blankets up to her chin.

Rustling sounded out, and suddenly the wind picked up outside the window. Ginny felt her heart jump into her throat.

 _"Hermione!"_ The shout escaped her, unbidden. As Hermione sat upright on the bed across from Ginny's, relief flooded through her.

"Are you okay?" The question was slow, weighed down by sleep, but Hermione's concern was real. That soothed Ginny immensely, but she was still shaky and frightened.

"I had a nightmare," she explained in a hushed tone. "I-There was the basilisk, and then... I-"

Hermione's arms were wrapped around her before Ginny even had a chance to ask for any kind of comfort. Somehow, Hermione just _knew_. Her voice was low, soothing as she whispered little phrases, and Ginny melted into Hermione's warm embrace. They adjusted their positions so that they could be as close as possible, Hermione holding her tightly and in just the way Ginny needed. Her heart beat wildly, and she was sure Hermione could feel it.

As the fear subsided, there was something else simmering inside Ginny, low in her stomach. She was perfectly content to lay there, cradled against Hermione's breast, but she ached to forget her dreams and distract herself with something more active.

Slowly, as Hermione disentangled their limbs, Ginny started to get a clearer picture of what she wanted. Longing coursed through her in the dead of the night, something she would never dare show if she hadn't already displayed every vulnerability she had. Her next request was one that she could never make in the light of day.

"Stay with me," she whispered, pleading.

Hermione nodded, no complaint to leave her lips.

Ginny's eyes fixed on those lips, then, and sat up to be level with Hermione. They sat, rather awkwardly, propped up against Ginny's pillows. Neither of them moved to a sleeping position. There was energy flowing between them that took Ginny's breath away. The darkness around them was suddenly a gift, and Ginny hoped Hermione wouldn't ask about the blush that had risen to her cheeks if she managed to see it.

Her hands shook, and she gripped the covers to steady herself.

Ginny's stomach flipped. "Hermione, would it be okay if-"

Clearly, Ginny herself had been missing something in the darkness, because Hermione closed the distance between them without even asking for clarification. Their lips met between them, and Ginny felt such a heady rush of warmth and security that she couldn't stop her small sound of appreciation.


	2. Birthday - Hermione and Ginny

_Pink - for the School of Prompts Challenge at HPFC. 2.1: 200+ words._

 _Ottoman - for the Hot or Cold Competition._

 _Hermione/Ginny_

* * *

The roses on the table, some a delicate pink while others were a deeper red, were there when Hermione got home from work at the Ministry. It was mid-afternoon, and she hadn't been expecting anything from Ginny until evening. The little gift from Ginny warmed her heart and brought a smile to her face.

The sunlight that streamed in through the window glinted off of something on the floor behind the ottoman.

Hermione, grabbing the bouquet, followed the metallic silver glint that came from... was it foil?

Taking small steps along the trail took her to the bedroom she shared with Ginny, though the door was closed. The pathway of foil ended, leaving her to turn in her place to see if she had missed anything else. Hermione worried that she had ruined some sort of surprise Ginny planned to finalize and execute later in the evening, though even her quick mind couldn't connect their bedroom to any kind of party Ginny could expect to hold.

Confusion and uncertainty filled her as she reached to the door handle. If she opened it and saw the surprise before it was ready...

"Is that the birthday girl loitering by the door? Why doesn't she come in?" Ginny's voice sounded out through the door, catching on a few words in a way that Hermione associated with their passionate nights more than anything else. Her palms grew sweaty around the cellophane holding the roses, but she wasted no time in stepping in.

"Happy birthday!"

Hermione stared in shock at the decorated room. Ginny had, it seemed, tried to use various decorations in unique ways. Streamers lined the floors, balloons had been charmed together in a wall and propped against the window to act as a colourful, translucent curtain, and at least ten birthday cards were arranged in a row along the small stand beside Hermione's side of the bed.

Hermione's eyes caught on the bed.

Ginny was propped up on her arms, leaning back in a way that exaggerated the swell of her breasts. She was wearing the least clothing possible while still wearing some. Her hair was gathered and twisted in a complicated way that brought out the curve of her cheekbone and the enthusiastic glint in her eyes. There was a healthy glow to her skin that made Hermione want to kiss every part of her.

"I can't believe you did this." Hermione said with a chuckle, still mystified by the extravagant lengths to which Ginny had gone. Paper crowns like the ones Hermione remembered came in New Year's crackers had been charmed to float above the bedposts.

"Twenty is a special year," Ginny said. "I wanted to _celebrate_ it with you properly before the boys got here for the party. And what's a celebration without some improvised decorations?"

"You're brilliant!" Ginny probably _had_ used leftovers from New Year and Ron's son's birthday, and Ginny's repurposing of the streamers and other details was absolutely endearing. Hermione set the roses on the dresser beside the door and launched herself in Ginny's direction, laughing with abandon. She leaned over, hoping to get a kiss.

No success. Ginny turned her chin away, neatly pulling from Hermione's reach. Hermione pouted, as her amusement and innocent enjoyment was becoming longing very quickly. Ginny gave Hermione an exasperated look, though her fingers wandered to Hermione's thigh. She squeezed once, then motioned to the side with her head.

"You have to read my cards first," she said with a matter-of-fact tone. Hermione rolled her eyes, but was never one to refuse an offer to read.

The first one began:

 _Hermione,_  
 _You bring happiness to my life in a way that makes me feel stronger and better. You are the vigour, the determination, and the colour in everyday life._  
 _Red, for the love we share._  
 _Pink, for the way you blush when we're as close to each other as possible._  
 _Gold, because we're so lucky we have one another._  
 _White, because we're both here to witness the start of a new decade in your life and to make the most of it._

 _Here's to a million more happy birthdays,_  
 _Ginny_

With tears in her eyes and Ginny's hand gripped tightly in her own, Hermione picked up the next one. She felt incredible gratitude to Ginny for the time and care she'd clearly put into the heartfelt preparations. She knew great, long years lay ahead of both of them. Hopefully, all after a great, long _afternoon._ And then perhaps another great, long _night_ after the boys left.

"I love you," she whispered to Ginny. On her second try, Hermione's kiss finally made it to the desired target.

"I love you, too," Ginny said, after they'd parted. "Though I'm starting to think you might be a little old for me."

Hermione swatted Ginny playfully. They giggled together, and Hermione started in on the next card.


	3. Cherry - Lavender and Parvati

_Cherry - for the Hogwarts Writing Club Competition. This is round three, 270-330 words. (I'm at exactly 330.)_

* * *

"Do you think you can catch this?" Parvati waved a cherry in front of Lavender. "I bet you ten kisses that you can't."

Lavender raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "Fine. A bit boring, though. Instead of kisses, how about favours?"

Parvati's eyes lit up with mischievous energy. " _Any_ kind of favour?"

Lavender nodded once.

"Great. I'll give you three tries at five paces."

Lavender stood, smoothing out her skirt. Her jaw was set, lips pursed as though it were a matter far more serious than catching a cherry in her mouth.

Parvati rose as well, leaning forward. Lavender's stiff lips relaxed against Parvati's, and they parted with twin smiles. "There, a kiss for luck."

Lavender stepped back carefully, chin high.

"I'm ready."

A giggle escaped Parvati as she plucked the cherry stem from the fruit. Winding her arm up dramatically, she counted, "Three, two, one!"

The cherry flew in a perfect curve through the air, but Lavender moved too jerkily. The fruit bounced from her forehead to the ground. Parvati burst into laughter at Lavender's shocked expression, but was silenced by the glint in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Next one," Lavender ordered. "I'll get it this time."

Parvati moved slowly, counting aloud again, then threw the second cherry. Lavender shouted as she lunged, but it bounced from her tooth and landed on the ground again. Parvati smirked.

"Looks like you'll owe me those ten favours, after all." she said.

Lavender said nothing.

The moment the final cherry left Parvati's grip, she knew with sinking certainty that the third time would be the charm, because Lavender looked at it with such concentration that it was impossible she'd miss it.

Lavender's lips closed around the cherry, and the world froze.

Shocked, wide eyes met Parvati's disappointed ones, and a grin lit Lavender's features.

"Ha!" She threw her arms up.

"Rematch?" Parvati asked hopefully.

Lavender shook her head. "Sorry, love. However, I _will_ use a favour to ask you feed me these cherries."


	4. Exploration - Lavender and Parvati (M!)

_Ravenclaw common room - for the School of Prompts challenge at HPFC. 1/4 of the story must take place here._

 _Warning for smut._

* * *

Lavender let out a very undignified moan, muscles taut and thighs quivering in their locked position around Parvati's head. Parvati's tongue surged forward a few more times, brushing lightly against Lavender's very sensitive clitoris while her fingers stopped their movements and slowly withdrew from her.

Face shining with moisture, Parvati grinned up at Lavender from her position between the other girl's legs. The look was enough to make Lavender thirsty for more, but she was still shivering with aftershocks of the orgasm. And then Parvati lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

The air around them was heavy and charged, and Lavender practically melted when Parvati was touching her again, though more innocently.

Parvati was breathing almost as heavily as Lavender, trailing her fingers up Lavender's thighs, over her hips, and between her breasts to return lower and stop around her waist. Parvati moved to lay next to Lavender and they quickly fell into a relaxed rhythm, chests rising and falling simultaneously.

The skin on her shoulders rose in goosebumps as Parvati's lips pressed kisses there, and Lavender felt a warmth in her belly that threatened to rip through her. Her fingers itched to touch Parvati as intimately as possible.

The other girl was just so _delicious_.

Voice quiet, she said, "I think you've gotten quite good at that."

Parvati smiled against Lavender's skin. "I noticed," she said, humour making her tone bright.

Silence fell upon them, and a funny idea popped into Lavender's mind. She sat up, losing the warmth Parvati's body had provided in being next to hers.

"I reckon I'm getting bored," she began.

Seeing the look on Parvati's face - like someone had just extinguished a light within her - caused Lavender to backtrack.

"What I mean is that I'm bored with these same Gryffindor dormitories. Red and gold just doesn't quite excite me, you know?"

Parvati clearly knew, because she propped herself up on one elbow to give Lavender an appraising look. "You mean - we're going to try to be adventurous?"

"We're not Gryffindors for nothing." was Lavender's response.

Parvati kissed any other words Lavender might have said right from her lips, and they fell back into the mattress with loud groans that would have woken everyone else if not for the charms they'd put up.

* * *

Hufflepuff was easy to get into. They set up a plan with an explanation if they happened to be caught and memorized the way to tap the barrels that would block the entrance to Hufflepuff. They awaited it eagerly.

When the night finally arrived, they locked eyes at the dinner table and made their excuses, ignoring the knowing looks their classmates shot them. The walk to the Hufflepuff room was all but forgotten in their giddy excitement. It was like their touches were laced with electricity, because every time their hands brushed or their robes swung against each other, both heartbeats picked up the pace and their smiles grew.

The common room itself was round with low ceilings, decorated rather intimidatingly in yellow and black. Parvati looked at Lavender, whose eyes were investigating the room for the best spot.

"Dormitories?" Lavender whispered, heart thudding in her throat. Anyone could come from dinner at any moment. The danger was sweet.

Parvati answered by pushing her against the entrance door, barring it. Rather effective.

Lavender's wrists were caught against the wall in Parvati's tight grip, and her lips were suddenly being attacked with ravenous kisses.

Their lips fit together perfectly, all smooth curves and constant pressure. Their pace was anything but leisurely, and they broke apart briefly so they could turn their heads the other way, and so began the second step. Slowly, their tongues joined the fun, swirling delicately.

Lavender lost herself in the kiss, exploring and re-discovering Parvati through it. Their tongues met, parted, and then joined together again, and the slippery feeling was enough to send sparks flying through her.

One leg hooked up around Parvati's knee, and it seemed that was all that needed to happen because Parvati's hand released Lavender's to hook under her bum and hoist her up. Lavender knew to raise her other leg, held only by Parvati and the wall, and suddenly they were a lot closer than previously.

Lavender moved her free hand to Parvati's breast, squeezing through the fabric. Parvati moaned into her mouth, intensifying the kiss further. They were making loud noises with the wetness of the kiss, though they hardly minded it until someone cleared their throat.

They jumped apart, Lavender tumbled to the floor, and both girls looked very contritely at Hannah Abbot, who was looking right back at them with a scandalized expression.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Lavender looked at Parvati helplessly.

"We got lost?" Lavender offered.

"We were supposed to meet, er - " Parvati stopped mid-sentence.

"Bollocks," Hannah said, cheeks even redder in the face of their blatant lies and dishevelled appearance. "I have to ask you to leave right now, unless you'd like me to find Professor Sprout."

Lavender and Parvati sprinted through the door before she even managed to finish her sentence.

Though they'd been caught - it had been silly to get so caught up in such a public spot - they returned to Gryffindor that night and hardly managed to get any sleep, enthusiastically making up for what they'd been interrupted in.

* * *

Slytherin was sightly harder to access, but they managed to squeeze a password from a younger Slytherin who seemed to trust the two "Gryffindor prefects" with such access.

That time, they waited until an inevitable Slytherin and Gryffindor quidditch match to be scheduled before they snuck in, knowing that it would mean guaranteed privacy for the duration of the game. The dungeon was rather dirty, but there was something about the gritty underground that made Lavender's palms sweat with anticipation.

She didn't relinquish her hold on Parvati's hand the entire time, though the other girl was the one pulling her forward.

"Do you think this is out of the way?" Parvati breathed into her ear, pushing Lavender into a small alcove that had a small seat cut into the stone wall. Lavender giggled, half-nervously and half-amusedly, whirling them around so that Parvati was sitting. She knelt between the other girl's legs, knees hitting the cold floor unexpectedly hard.

"I don't think anyone will find us," she said, "unless you make too much noise."

Parvati's eyes widened comically, though a slow smile spread across her face.

"I'll do my best," she promised.

And so it began. Lavender reached up Parvati's robes and school skirt and hooked her finger around the elastic of Parvati's knickers. They were slightly damp, and Lavender made herself a promise to remedy that. They'd be soaked when she was through with Parvati.

She gently traced her nail against the skin that joined Parvati's leg to her pelvis, watching as Parvati's eyes closed tightly and she suppressed a shiver. She pushed, forcibly, at Parvati's knees so she could gain better access, and Parvati slumped against the wall, knees moving apart eagerly.

When the pause grew too long, her eyes opened to watch Lavender.

Making eye contact the entire time, Lavender bunched Parvati's robes up as far as she could, pushed the skirt up as well, and exposed Parvati's bare thighs to the cool air of the dungeon. She placed one kiss on the skin of Parvati's knee, just on the inner side, and then moved up just a bit. There, she let her tongue swoop out to trace a small circle into the skin she encountered. Lavender blew cold air on the moist skin, and then bit down on Parvati's thigh just above the previous spot.

Parvati's hips lurched up from the stone bench, seeking. Lavender pushed at Parvati's hip with her right hand, keeping the other girl in her spot. She wanted to do this slowly.

With a cruel lightness, she continued sucking and kissing up Parvati's smooth thigh. When she finally reached the juncture between thigh and pelvis, she gave Parvati a teasingly light kiss where she wanted it... and then switched to the other leg, moving down to the knee again.

Parvati groaned, moving her arm to cover her eyes.

Her hips were straining against Lavender's grip, her other hand was in Lavender's hair, and she couldn't seem to stop the overflow of sounds that came from her mouth.

Lavender took pity on her, sped up her ministrations, and then finally had her head between Parvati's legs. There, she teased Parvati through the thin material of her underwear, brushing her nose against the most sensitive parts. She saw with satisfaction that the moisture staining the crotch had grown considerably.

Finally, she hooked one finger under the material again, brushing lightly against Parvati's clitoris just so that she could extract another one of those groans, and then moved all the material to the side to access it better with her tongue.

At first contact between her tongue and Parvati's flushed, swollen pussy, Parvati's hips bucked up.

Lavender quickly caught onto a rhythm that was good for them both, hoping not to cramp just before bringing Parvati to orgasm. That would be rather anti-climactic.

With long, swiping licks, she ensured that Parvati was glistening, and one lazy finger traced patterns into the soft skin of Parvati's thigh as her mouth continued its exploration.

Parvati's heartbeat pushed through her with great intensity that Lavender could _feel_ , so close to her, and she had lost control of her noises. When Lavender pushed one finger into Parvati, feeling wet heat squeeze around her, she could feel the pulsating _energy_ within Parvati.

Lavender's own heartbeat picked up and her tongue began to alternate between the languorous licks and more purposeful, firm flicks. Parvati pulled at her hair, whining rather loudly, and when Lavender added another finger and pumped them in time with Parvati's panting, the girl began to squeeze harder.

Her thighs came closed again, around Lavender's head, keeping her in place as though she might relinquish the delectable feast before it was time.

Lavender crooked her fingers just so, trying to maintain her steady pace so as not to throw Parvati off. She knew the end was near, and Parvati fell off the edge just as Lavender knew she would. Prolonging the orgasm, Lavender closed her lips and started to hum, knowing the vibrations would reverberate through Parvati.

As for the other girl, she seemed completely lost in sensation, head thrown back, chest heaving, looking thoroughly debauched with her robes caught up around her waist and her legs hooked over Lavender's shoulders.

They rested there, catching their breaths, and suddenly began to hear the thundering of steps come down the corridor. They exchanged frightened glances and then Parvati was moving, pulling Lavender onto her lap so that she was straddling her, and then their lips were meeting.

Lavender almost forgot that they could be caught at any minute, caught by Parvati's tongue and the knowledge that the other girl was tasting herself on Lavender's mouth.

The alcove proved to be public enough to excite them and private enough to - thankfully - avoid getting caught, because the corridor quieted down again long before they broke apart.

"Brilliant," Parvati whispered. "But after _that_ , I think we need to pay a visit to Ravenclaw _very soon_ so that I can return the favour."

Lavender found absolutely nothing to argue in Parvati's urgency.

* * *

They tried three times to get into Ravenclaw, but somehow they were never quite clever enough - or quite focused enough - to think of an answer to the riddle.

Finally, they asked Luna if she might be kind enough to host a study party in Ravenclaw. The other girl seemed happy enough, and a date was set.

Lavender clenched down on the small toy that was buried within her, feeling tingles of excitement at what was going to happen. They'd had to be a bit creative with this one, but she knew that Parvati had something similar inside of her, and they both had spells to control the other's.

Luna met them in the corridor between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, leading them and talking long-windedly about something Lavender and Parvati couldn't possibly follow, even if they hadn't been distracted.

They sat on some couches in the Ravenclaw common room, pulling out their books dutifully. Luna looked like she wanted to continue talking, but Hermione arrived just then and seemed to take over. They were all to independently do the reading for Potions, and then share ideas.

Lavender grabbed her book, pulled her knees up to her chest, and then pulled out her wand in the hidden space between her legs and her chest. Quietly, she whispered the spell, and heard a small gasp from beside her.

Hermione gave Parvati a strange look, and Lavender noted the flush that slowly made Parvati glow. There was a small smile, an unfocused look in her eyes, and Parvati shifted almost imperceptibly.

Just as Lavender was beginning to enjoy the sight, Lavender's began to vibrate as well. It was subtle, not quite the stimulation she needed to reach orgasm, but it was enough to excite her, especially in such a public setting.

She bit down on her gasp, though the vibrations were sending tingles through her, and resolutely looked down at her book to avoid Hermione's searching stare. The bookworm would be entirely scandalized to know what they were doing.

It seemed, finally, that she might be able to ignore it for a few moments, but Parvati whispered something else that made it feel like there were ghost hands trailing up her body. There was a cool breeze, or so it felt, and icy pressure on her breasts that made her nipples harden under her robes. Determined, she tried not to react, but when the iciness trickled between her legs to playfully brush against her clitoris, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her.

"Are you quite all right?" Hermione asked, sounding snappish.

Lavender could only nod and flip a page she hadn't read in hopes it would throw Hermione off.

Feeling vengeful, she turned up the speed with another quiet spell, watching as Parvati tensed her thighs. Other than that, Lavender could see no discernible reaction, and turned it up one more measure. Parvati stretched her back rather suddenly, like a cat, and threw her head back.

"Sorry," she said breathlessly into the air. "It's just very warm in here, isn't it?"

Hermione frowned, and Lavender watched her think through what Parvati had said. Clearly, there was nothing she could really argue with, so she turned back to her book, though the confused look stayed on her face.

Parvati stayed in that position for a few more seconds, and then seemed to regain control and turned back to her book. Lavender watched Parvati for long enough to see the other girl's mouth move, and knew to expect the intensity to pick up inside of her as well.

The toys had been purchased by Lavender one day in Diagon Alley. It had been a worthwhile investment, she knew.

As it was, she could hardly keep her breathing regular, much less focus on any kind of Potions work.

There was wonderful magic working between her legs, one that transcended the usual feelings she got when they were together. Despite the sensations, Lavender ached to have Parvati touch her. She looked over to see Parvati, whose forehead was glistening and whose lip was being tugged between her teeth.

"Parvati," she said, "will you join me in the corridor for just a moment? I think I dropped... er, a quill on the way here."

Parvati gave her a dazzling grin and grabbed her by the hand with no hesitation.

Lavender was tugged from the sofa and away from their friends dizzyingly quickly, laughing all the while. They barely made it to the corridor before they were clawing at each other, lips meeting with sighs.

Though she hadn't thought the stimulation sufficient earlier, Lavender found herself close to finishing, singularly focused on Parvati's graceful tongue and their contact.

"You're such a tease," Parvati whispered when they pulled apart, noses touching.

It was followed by something else that made Lavender's world go white for just a second, knees buckling so that she was thrown back against Parvati. It felt like her existence had been utterly shaken, and the pressure of Parvati's touch against her body lengthened the feeling.

 _"That's_ payback for the _evil_ speed you put mine on."

Lavender, gasping, recaptured Parvati's lips with her own, fervour undiminished.

Her hand wandered under Parvati's skirt, pushing past robes, and pressed two fingers against the fabric. Running them forward from the moisture to Parvati's hard nub, Lavender continued her lips' assault on Parvati's skin. She moved her mouth to press hot kisses against the smoothness of Parvati's neck, sucking hard enough to cause Parvati to gasp.

When her fingers got into a rhythm, drawing small circles, Parvati's groans grew louder and louder. Her hips moved of their own accord, and Lavender pulled her ever closer with a hand on the small of Parvati's back.

Just as Lavender felt her reach orgasm, she stopped the vibration and the movement of her hand. She lifted her lips from Parvati just for a second, blowing on the trail of saliva she'd made.

Parvati shivered, whimpering.

With a private smile, then Lavender restarted all of her earlier motions.

With a shout that echoed in the corridor, Parvati's hips lurched forward. Filthy words tumbled from her lips, and then she froze, head thrown back, and came, muscles clenching so violently that Lavender felt it.

Lavender grinned. "That's what you get for calling me a tease."

"If the shoe fits..." Parvati whispered back. They kissed once more before separating, Parvati looking indecent with her swollen lips and the bruises Lavender had created.

"Back to Gryffindor?" Lavender suggested.

"Yes, please."


	5. Control - Lavender and Parvati (M!)

_Lavender/Parvati_

* * *

Lavender looked up at Parvati, eyes wide. Her chest, bare and exposed, heaved with every breath she took. Pleasure rang through her, courtesy of a light feather spell that Parvati was weaving around her. It tickled, leaving what felt like sparks against her skin wherever it touched. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Did I say you could open your mouth?" Parvati hissed, brow tight with concentration. She spared a little smile for Lavender.

She shook her head.

"Good girl."

They'd decided to try something a little different. Lavender, having already harboured some fantasies about being bossed around by a woman - Parvati, of course - she valued, loved, and looked up to, had been more than willing to step into a submissive role.

"Don't look away from me, love," Parvati said, and then the tip of her wand dipped. The spellwork stopped for just a moment, and the rough point of the wand was applying just enough pressure underneath Lavender's chin to force her to look higher, face opened to Parvati and not the floor. A delicious shiver curled through Lavender when Parvati's fingers brushed against the other side of her face, brushing back through her hair. The wand stayed where it was, trapping her.

Lavender loved every second of it.

"Stand," Parvati instructed, leaning forward just enough to lay a soft kiss against Lavender's jaw. She whispered, "and strip for me."

Lavender had to swallow hard against the words she felt spilling out of her. She stood on uncertain legs, trying to collect her frenzied mind. She watched as Parvati leaned back against the bed, resting on her elbows. Lavender still wore her robes, but had already unbuttoned her shirt, so she made a quick decision. Turning in profile to Parvati, Lavender lifted her hair, pinning it with one hand, and used the other to slide fingers down her chest, over her breasts, and down her exposed stomach, toying with the edge of her white shirt. School issue.

Parvati watched, eyes hungry, following every move. Lavender threw her head back, then slowly removed her robes, letting them fall to the ground in a pool of dark material. She bent over, folding at the waist, to push down her knee-high socks, and then teased Parvati by inching her pink thong over the hidden swell of her arse and down her thighs, standing again and turning to her girlfriend without removing them completely. She felt naughty, especially when she caught a glimpse of the redness that had gathered along Parvati's cheekbones.

Lavender winked at her, swaying her hips until the thong had joined her robe on the floor.

"Come here," Parvati said, hands already extended, reaching for Lavender. "I want to help you with the rest of it."

Her fingers, warmer than Lavender's, ran across her collarbone and pushed down the shirt that Lavender was still wearing. She pushed down a bra strap, then repeated the motion on the other hand. Lavender knelt on the bed between Parvati's legs, and slowly pushed her until they were both laying down, Lavender holding herself up so that Parvati could have access.

Shirt removed, Lavender's bra and skirt were the remaining articles of clothing. Parvati was still dressed, though she'd removed her robes and shirt earlier. Hot skin met hot skin as Lavender relaxed against Parvati, letting her nose nuzzle against Parvati's neck. The smell was familiar, a hint of Parvati's perfume and something else, entirely unique to Parvati. Lavender placed a soft kiss there, knowing of her girlfriend's sensitivity, and then sucked at the spot. Parvati's hand smoothly moved to hold her in place, and Lavender dedicated herself to making Parvati feel good.

She made her way up Parvati's neck, taking time to bite and suck, hoping in some part of her mind to leave marks, and felt Parvati's hips move against hers as she stimulated specific spots.

"S-stop," Parvati whispered. "I want you to be on the bed."

They rearranged themselves so that Lavender was underneath Parvati, who took a few moments to look her over.

"You're gorgeous."

Lavender smiled, chest warm and full of the love and trust she had in Parvati.

"And I'm going to make you come harder than you've ever come before."

Parvati pulled Lavender's bra down, reaching behind Lavender to unhook it. Lavender, sensitive from the feather spells, felt goosebumps rise wherever Parvati touched her. They finally kissed, and Lavender wanted more than anything to moan into the space where they became one. Their mouths moved together, tongues meeting, and then Parvati bit her bottom lip a little and Lavender made a small noise.

"Silence," Parvati instructed, pulling away. "Don't make a sound."

Lavender nodded her understanding, hearing her pulse in her ears, feeling the way her lips were swollen and craving more of Parvati's touch.

Parvati knelt down on the floor, where Lavender had been, situating herself between Lavender's legs.

"Don't look at me," Parvati said. "I want you to lay flat and look up at the ceiling."

Lavender followed her instructions, and a tingle of anticipation jolted through her. There was suspense in not knowing exactly what Parvati was going to do to her.

She felt hands on both of her thighs, rubbing steadily higher, spreading her. Lavender felt heat rise to her cheeks as she remembered that she was wearing her school skirt but nothing underneath. And Parvati could see her. Parvati's breath, warm and soft, could be felt against a sensitive spot on the inside of her thigh. A soft flutter, perhaps a kiss, replaced the sensation for a second. Lavender's eyes shut and she tried to breathe.

Lavender did not know how long Parvati teased her. She did not know how long soft kisses and hard bites were used against her. She could not say if it was a minute or a year because it all felt so good. Lavender was sure that Parvati was using some sort of spell on her, something to make everything good. She would have placed money on it if she didn't have Parvati's wand right beside her.

Her body was on fire, heat running through her. A sheen of sweat clung to her body, her hands clutched the sheets around her, but she did not make a sound. Every breath came heavily, though she tried to control her breathing. Parvati had not even begun, and she could almost see the edge.

All her control broke when Parvati smoothed the skirt up over her stomach and pressed her lips against Lavender, using her tongue to paint broad strokes around the spot Lavender most desperately wanted her to find. Parvati did it on purpose, too, and knowing that made Lavender want to do more than helplessly grab Parvati's hair and grind her hips against Parvati's tongue. She bit down against her lips to stifle her sounds, but it was nearly impossible.

Parvati slipped one finger inside of Lavender and she thought she might die of pleasure. A small groan escaped her lips, especially when Parvati let it feel around the muscles that contracted with every flick of Parvati's tongue. Lavender's groan seemed to echo in the room, but she didn't receive any reprimands and bit down on an arm. It was taking every last dredge of her energy not to raise her head, but she knew direct eye contact would send her over the edge.

Parvati stopped.

For a moment, silence overtook the room. Then Lavender's breathing filled the space and she could have sworn her heartbeat was loud enough for Parvati to hear.

A few more times, Parvati took her to the edge and then cruelly stepped away, leaving Lavender panting and wishing she could tell Parvati not to stop, _yes, right there_ , and _so good, so good, I love you, never stop._ Then, in a breathtaking moment, Lavender froze in place and felt tremours wrack through her. She felt herself pulse around Parvati's finger, felt Parvati's relentless pace slow but not stop, and when she finally came down from the orgasm, she realized she'd practically been shouting. Immediately she bit down against it, but Parvati was not stopping and her body was shaking and the sensation was so all-consuming that Lavender made a choice to let Parvati hear how good she'd been to her.

When it was all over, Parvati held Lavender, tracing circles idly into her skin and laying soft kisses on her cheek. Lavender was spent, though she wanted to return the favour more than anything.

"You were great," Parvati whispered.

"I want to do that again," Lavender said. "You were amazing. You were _so hot_."

"A quick power nap ought to put us back on track, don't you think?"

Lavender snuggled closer and closed her eyes, thoughts full of all the dirty things she could make Parvati do when it was her turn.


End file.
